thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Riala
A very powerful succubusAmong other things, she has an extraordinary longevity. This is a plot point, that only will be explained at the very end of chapter 3., she has not only a body that can kill, but is also a highly skilled mage and strategist... and wants Simon in her bed. Her age is something of an unusual status among succubi. Story Very little is known about her origins but her unusually advanced age and her extraordinary knowledge in both theoretical and practical magic confirm that her formative years preclude the apparition of the actual Incubus King in Arclent. What is known however is that she is the catalyst that started the events that will change Arclent forever.For better or worse, that remains to be seen. She is the one who implanted the Soul Shard into Simon. During the failed assault on the Withered Mountain Fortress she confesses that she has been after Simon both sexually and emotionally for some time. Riala's reasons for turning Simon into one of the soul shard bearers is because she wants him to overthrow The Incubus King. As she considers The Incubus King to be a complete idiot with too much power for anyone's good and is fed up with the bizarre tasks she's constantly given, such as finding a giant chess set made of fecal matter. She shows a fondness for Robin whose innate talents remind Riala of herself when she was younger and as such offers her a tutorship when and if time and circumstances will permit it. Sadly, Simon's actions in nullifying the power of the second crystal sent by Iris has not only split the party in various groups and planted Simon in the greedy hands of The Empress, but also has alerted the jealous and suspicious side of The Incubus King and he has forced her to come to his side and receive punishment. During the Gathering, Yarra has the chanceFrom the mouth of the already mentioned Iris. to learn that she is now serving him meekly after her punishment. During the war, Riala reveals that she hid a portion of herself as deep as she could into her subconscious to be protected from The Incubus Emperor, that which remained being subservient to him. Only the events of the Third Arclent War allow the group to confront and capture her. The shared intimacy with Simon restores her conscious mind, but the damage The Incubus King did has left her considerably weaker than before and she needs time to recover. The end of chapter 3 reveals the source of her extended lifespan, something that could be called an anti-shard that has similar properties to the soul shard that she gave to Simon. She can use her sexual powers to drink from this shard and it has extended her lifespan, but it gives diminishing returns the more she has used it. It also subtly tries to compel her to absorb it, which she theorizes would grant her immortality similar to an Incubus King, but held back due to the power it would grant her not being enough to defeat The Incubus King, who would know had she absorbed it and investigate. It's also revealed where she discovered the two shards, a place she calls "metaphysically complex" after attempting to bring Simon there, but only partially succeeding due to a lack of power. Skills Due to her strength as a mage, she has the same magic spells as Altina and many sexual skills related to magic. Special Sex Starting equipment Weapon: Fetish Whip. * Whips * Sex toys Off-hand: Crumbling Tome. * Magical paraphernalia * Sexual tools Headgear: Slave Collar. * Not just pointy hats * Sexy stuff for above the shoulders Bodygear: Revealing NegligeeShe has the improved version, not the classic one.. * Robes * Sexy (under)wear Accessory: None. * Common accessories * Sexual accessories Tactics Riala is an unholy combat fusion of Robin and Yarra, combining their strengths of single target and AoE spells, sustainability and disables to make a very strong party member. The versatility of her spells allows her to choose whether or not to mix arcane and sexual for optimal damage, as well as providing various status effects. Of course she also shares Robin and Yarra's weakness of being squishy in combat so you should have a dedicated healer on hand to keep her healthy. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Base value: 50 * choosing "Sabotage as much as possible" at Entrance Tunnels. * Up to when infiltrating the Tower of Mist, from stealth and not looting storerooms. With the best result, the elite succubus will say "You were actually amazingly sneaky, getting in here! I mean, a fight and an alarm, but I can take care of those!" * choosing "Begin sabotage campaign" at Tower of Mist in Gasm Falls. * if you do well enough at Bloody Spire that later when meeting Aka, Orcent says "Most importantly, the orc hordes have agreed to serve the Doom King." * conversation in War Headquarters just before assaulting Incubus Castle. * if you encountered 10 succubi in Incubus Castle who left without fighting. (Requires very low IKD morale.) * Up to from morale of the former Incubus King's Domain after winning the war, or down to . * talking to black-haired succubus with marriage idea, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. (Only available with low IKD morale.) * sending economic aid to repair damage to the Chalice. (Only requested if you chose to sabotage it). * sending economic aid to help the Chalice States feed surrounding regions temporarily, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. * using political capital to help the Chalice States deal with outsider merchants, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. * using political capital to make the Church of Ivala stop persecuting Ivalan succubi, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath, OR unmissable if negligible persecution occurs due to sufficient religion influence. * using political capital to acquire an Incubus artifact cache from Ardoheim, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. (Only available with not-too-high collateral damage across the continent, sufficiently low IKD morale, and sufficiently high continental acceptance.) * sending military forces to police human bandits on Yhilin's southern border. (Only requested with high instability across the continent.) * investing in Chalice States trade. * Unmissable from chapter 4 start. * Altina-Riala conversation at HQ IF saner-Altina. * conversation at sparkle in southwest Twisted Glen in Chapter 4. * funding Givini war monument. * investing in Lustlord Temples expansion. * reaching the Incubus King Pin chest without leaving the Ancient Ruin. * if at the endpoint sparkle in Zirantian Tower Foundation, Riala says "This sort of ritual isn't difficult for me, and things have gone extremely smoothly." (Requires: Didn't support Old Zirantian League, Wynn in harem, defeated monsters at "optional point of stability".) * conversation between Wendis and Riala in HQ. * if about third Council of Gawnfall vote, Hester says "we recommit to our relationship with the churches in the new nations", OR +4 if Hester doesn't say that but says "Their history is no reason for them to be viewed differently", OR "They are to be treated the same as any other race", OR +1 "They are to be treated no worse than any other race." * letting her present Purity research (complete or in progress) at Council of Gawnfall, OR not letting her despite having enough influence. * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi form new religion, OR if Church diverges, OR if succubi are accepted, OR if succubi must suppress their natures. * finding all 11 magic points during Return to Stineford, OR at least 7. Maximum legit value: 100 (+31 leeway). Affection titles * 0 Succubus Dowager * 70 Succubus Matron * 90 Succubus Lady * 100 Succubus Beloved Scenes * Riala Prologue - After losing to Riala, she takes Simon to bed... and he takes himself out the window. Unmissable. * Restoring Riala '- In order to save Riala from the domination of The Incubus King Simon puts what he's learned about succubi to use. ''Unmissable. * 'Meeting Iris '- Iris meets the newly saved Riala and the Doom King, and is convinced to flip sides. Unmissable. * 'Sending A Message '- The Doom King needs to send a message, and Iris and Riala gladly volunteer to help their new master. Unmissable. * '''Shard Sipping - The five harem succubi work off a sexual charge on Simon's shadow tentacles. Unmissable, after establishing Extradimensional HQ. On-demand: * 'Relaxing '- At 50 affection and above. * 'Dreaming '- At 75 affection and above. * 'Power '- At 100 affection and above. Special Notes * Takes over from Robin as the research specialist of the group in Chapter 4. References Category:Characters Category:Party members Category:Harem members Category:Succubi